Ella vive en mi
by Janaudia
Summary: Ella una estudiante ejemplar de secundaria con un hobby poco común de una señorita, el un famoso jugador estrella de fútbol de primera división con serios problemas de alcohol, por cosas del destino se conocerán y un pequeño pelinegro luchara hasta el cansancio para verlos juntos.
1. Futbol, deporte de idiotas

**Mi primer fic, espero que les guste, recibo toda clase de críticas, la verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de subirlo pero me anime a hacerlo y aquí estoy XD, si tienen alguna duda o consejo los recibiré con gusto :D, respecto al título no sabía que ponerle, solo que justo escuche en la radio la canción Ella vive en mi de Alex Ubago y pues me gusto xD , basta de tanto blablá y los dejo con el fic :D**

* * *

Ella una estudiante ejemplar de secundaria, el un famoso jugador estrella de futbol de primera división con serios problemas de alcohol, por cosas del destino se conocerán.

* * *

LLUVIA...como la deprimía, veía a través del vidrio como caían las gotas de lluvia, solo una gota hacia que su mente vagara en recuerdos pasados. Ese día…ese día que murieron sus padres, ese día que los vio morir, aquel accidente…

Rukia? – Hablo un joven de pelo rojo y tatuajes, alto y de músculos-

-Renji….- dijo la chica sin mucho interés, Rukia una joven de baja estatura, hermosos ojos violáceos, a veces azules, cabello corto y negro un poco más largo que los hombros, presidenta del centro de alumnos, famosa entre el alumnado y los profesores no solo por su rol de presidenta, era cercana a casi todo el equipo de futbol del instituto, a veces se preguntaba qué diablos le veían a ese deporte inútil de brutos, era increíble como toda la escuela le encantaba el futbol, todos, menos a ella.

Renji y Rukia son mejores amigos, desde la infancia que iban juntos a todos lados, menos a uno, al estadio, un lugar al que Rukia consideraba estúpido, donde la gente actuaba igual o peor que simios, Renji era el capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto Karakura, a lo que Rukia siempre se oponía, siempre considero que era un deporte de estúpidos corriendo tras un balón

-Oe Rukia! Hace un rato ya que tocaron el timbre de salida- gritaba el pelirrojo

-Verdad, vamos- dijo la chica empezando a caminar sin ánimos ya que después de clases debía ir a trabajar, no era que a ella le faltara dinero, al contrario, su hermano mayor Byakuya Kuchiki era un importante empresario de Japón y siempre la consentía en todo, Rukia era la hermana del medio, y después venia Hanataro, dos años menor que Rukia, un chico un poco distraído, pero inteligente. Para su desagrado, Hanataro también era parte del equipo de futbol del instituto.

Rukia ! No nos acompañaras a ver el partido hoy? – dijo el menor de los tres

No Hanataro, tengo trabajo, además no me interesa mucho ver a unos idiotas detrás de un balón- a Rukia le apestaba que su hermano también fuera tan fanático

Tranquilo Hanataro, Rukia debe trabajar, debe ir, sino quien nos pagara la comida y la cerveza después de celebrar hoy jaja- dijo Renji solo con motivo de hacerla enojar

Cabeza de piña ni sueñes que te pagare una estúpida celebración de un estúpido partido, MENOS que le des cerveza a mi hermano menor – Renji había logrado su objetivo –

Yaaa basta chicos! Renji! Debemos darnos prisa sino no alcanzaremos buenos puestos al estadio, y quiero ver al capitán Kurosaki de cercaaa – dijo el moreno feliz hablando de su ídolo el capitán de su equipo favorito –

Como puedes idolatrar a ese presumido y alcohólico, siempre está metido en algún lio – dijo la chica con un tono de rechazo hacia el

No sé porque lo odias tanto, ni que lo conocieras, es el mejor de la liga, me encantaría llegar a ser como el – dijo Renji también feliz por ver a su equipo y a su ídolo

Te lo prohíbo – dijo seria la chica mientras se separaba del grupo entrando a la tienda donde trabaja dejando a Renji y su hermano con cara de "nunca cambiará"

**POR OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD**

HEY ICHIGOOO ¡! – grito un hombre de cabellera negra calculando unos 45 años de edad, llevaba puesto el buzo de entrenamiento del club de futbol de la ciudad, iba dispuesto a darle una patada voladora

Tsk, Que sucede… maldito viejo no te me tires encima- dijo esquivando la patada, ahí estaba el, el jugador más famoso de la liga Japonesa, según comentaban los diarios estaba a punto de irse al club italiano Juventus, alto, bien tonificado debido al ejercicio, cabello raramente anaranjado, sin duda, el chico que cualquier mujer desearía tener.

Hijo, tengo fé que hoy pasaremos a las semi finales, sé que brillaras igual que siempre – orgulloso, siempre estaba orgulloso de su muchacho, aquel flacucho y tímido pequeño que alguna vez existió, desde que le dio su primer balón a los 4 años supo que Ichigo seria grande, siempre a un par de horas que comience cada encuentro, le desea lo mejor a su hijo, Isshin Kurosaki era el medico más famoso de Karakura, tenía su propia clínica, además de trabajar como médico en el club donde juega su primogénito

Lo sé viejo, estaremos bien- dijo el joven peli naranja, serio, el joven siempre se había caracterizado por ser serio, y siempre tener el ceño fruncido…pero todos sabían por todo lo que había pasado, la muerte de su madre lo marco de por vida, pero por ella daría siempre lo mejor de él, quería darle lo mejor a su padre y a sus pequeñas hermanas, triunfaría en lo más alto por ellos, aunque sus problemas con el alcohol lo hacían un poco hacia atrás.

Pasaron las horas, ya era de madrugada, y ella recién había salido de su trabajo debido a que le tocaba cierre, veía lo sucias que estaban las calles debido a la celebración por la clasificación a semi finales que tuvo el equipo Karakura FC (futbol club) a en el campeonato nacional, sin duda estaban en su mejor momento.

Tsk, idiotas – bufo la pelinegra cuando de repente vio una moto chocar contra unos arbustos, y el ocupante salió volando e impactando en la tierra en un parque, fue corriendo a ver a la persona –

Hey! Hey! No te pares estas bien?- dijo preocupada-

He?, meee morí ya? – se notaba que era joven, pero con el casco no veía bien su cara, estaba ebrio se notaba a leguas-

Eres estúpido o qué? Cómo te llamas, de dónde eres? Espera llamare a la ambulancia y la policía- a lo que el joven le toma la mano, dándole una ligera electricidad a su tacto-

No no!, pors favor, nnn no lo hagas, si quieres puedes llamar a mi padre él es médico per…pero a la policía nono- imploro el chico-

Está bien, pero déjame sacarte el casco para ver si tienes heridas en la cabeza - le saco el casco, y lo que vio la dejo levemente sorprendida, tenía en su regazo ( ya manchado con un poco de sangre de las heridas del joven) al mejor jugador de la ciudad y la liga japonesa Ichigo Kurosaki, el ídolo de muchos, de su hermano y mejor amigo, al hombre que ella considera un idiota, un alcohólico y mujeriego, estaba ahí ebrio y herido por su falta de responsabilidad….

**Pocos minutos después**

Eres idiota o qué?- Rukia estaba perdiendo los estribos,¿ y ese cabeza de zanahoria terco era a quien su hermano y su mejor amigo admiran tanto?…

Hey hey quien eres tú para tratarme de idiota he? Enana del demonio- ya despabilando debido al choque

Soy la persona que te está ayudando, y no me digas enana imbécil cabeza de zanahoria-

Preferiría haber muerto –

Estúpido mal agradecido… ya viene tu padre a verte, mira que darle esas preocupaciones

Silencio, ella tenía razón, el alma de su padre colgaba de un hilo, Isshin había dado todo por él, y el cómo le pagaba, dándole preocupaciones, no era primera vez que tenía que ir a buscarlo a algún lugar, mínimo una o dos veces a la semana tenía que ir a buscarlo porque chocaba ebrio o peleaba en bares, siempre metiéndose en problemas, a pesar de todo, de querer triunfar, siempre acababa metiéndose en el alcohol, sin duda su madre estaría muy decepcionada y eso lo decepcionaba a el

ICHIGO HIJO!- ahí llegaba, preocupado

Viejo estoy bien, solo fue un poco-

Rukia vio al hombre, se notaba que era un hombre preocupado-señor, ya lo revisé un poco, menos mal no fue grave, un corte en la ceja por eso sangra tanto y unos rasmillones en la frente y los brazos

Muchas gracias señorita de verdad- Se veía un hombre noble de buen corazón, de verdad no entendía porque un hombre como él tenía un hijo tan estúpido

Rukia!... – se bajó un joven de un automóvil y fue corriendo preocupado donde su hermana, al ver al herido quedo impactado, era su ídolo, el gran Ichigo Kurosaki

Hanataro, viniste solo? - dijo la chica

Heee he he – el chico no respondería estaba demasiado sorprendido por ver ahí al capitán a la persona que el mas idolatraba

Muchas gracias de verdad, y tu Ichigo, hablaremos esto en casa- Dijo Isshin

Hmp…- Ichigo estaba harto, al igual que estaba arrepentido, siempre lo mismo…

Ya después de un rato Ichigo e Isshin estaban listos para irse, pero Ichigo sintió que no debía irse sin despedirse de la chica que lo cuido cuando choco en la moto

Enana, gracias por todo, no sé cómo podría pagarte-

Primero podrías dejar de decirme enana… gigante sin cerebro-

Hey y si te invito a verme jugar a la semi final-

Ni muerta, si quieres puedes llevar a mi hermano menor, es un tonto igual que tu- dijo mirando su hermano haciendo que el peli naranja hiciera lo mismo, lo único que vieron fue a un Hanataro con los ojos con forma de estrellitas

Sabes, lo que te falta de porte lo tienes de antipática-

Que quieres decir con eso gigantón idiota- ya bastante ajetreo había tenido, para seguir aguantando a ese estúpido descerebrado

Y una cita?- dijo el joven

Si la pagas tú, entonces que va… te diría que no pero seguirías rogando – dijo altiva la Kuchiki

Ni que me fuera a arrastrar enana presumida- dijo entre dientes

Ni muerta tendría una cita con un imbécil como tú-

MASAKI! NUESTRO HIJO SE ESTA HACIENDO HOMBRE! – grito eufórico Isshin quien esperaba en la camioneta con la moto ya arriba, a su hijo que se subiera para ir a casa

Cállate maldito anciano! – su padre siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas- y tu enana no te rias, a todo esto donde vives, como se irán solos es peligroso

No te preocupes mi hermano siempre viene a buscarme, aunque ahora tendré que manejar yo, aún estaba baboso por ti sin más que decir nos vamos, ya se hace tarde – dice ya alejándose

Oye!, no me has dicho tu nombre…-

Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki – y se fue despidiéndose de Ichigo y su padre para tomar del brazo a Hanataro quien aún estaba en shock y arrastrándolo al auto y partieron

Vaya, que enana más interesante, ni siquiera se derritió por mí, toda chica se derrite por mi maldición, además quien viene a decirme gigantón descerebrado maldita enana ya vera, a todo esto ni siquiera me dio su número para poder pagarle todo lo que hi….- se detuvo y vio un pequeño bolso, lo tomo y subió a la camioneta, abrió el bolso y vio un par de cuadernos y una billetera, la abrió y vio los documentos de Rukia ahí adentro y los reviso- Creo que mañana me iré a dar una vuelta por el instituto Karakura…

* * *

**Y aqui los dejo, ya saben chicos cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida :D espero poder subir el segundo luego, sin mas, besos y abrazos para todos :3**


	2. Recuerdos de un triste pasado

**Capítulo 2 – Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso.**

Eran las 15.30 P.M, y un lujoso auto se estacionaba frente al instituto Karakura, de el salía nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki acompañado de dos hombres, uno alto, grande, moreno que respondía al nombre de Tessai y otro más flaco y rubio, que respondía al nombre Kisuke Urahara, los alumnos al verlo armaron un gran alboroto, que hacia una estrella ahí en la entrada del instituto?, muchos chicos se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos y a sacarse fotos con él, las chicas se le tiraban encima tratando de abrazarlo obteniendo como respuesta los brazos de los guardias que rodeaban al peli naranja.

Vaya Ichigo eres demasiado sexy para este instituto – decía el guardaespaldas rubio- mira todas esas jovencitas hermosas morirían por salir contigo…

Callate maldito pervertido, vengo a ver a la enana y dejarle sus cosas – se defendió el Kurosaki

**Adentro**

Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba un pelinegro corriendo hacia su hermana-

Hanataro cállate odio que andes gritando como estúpido!-

Rukiaaaaaaaaaa eso no importa ahora! Ichigo esta abajo!-

QUEEEE!?- debido a los gritos todos los compañeros de Rukia ya estaban al tanto de quien estaba abajo- Vamos enano tenemos que saber que trama este idiota! – dijo corriendo y agarrando del brazo a su hermano menor

**Mientras tanto con Ichigo**

Demonios, esta enana no sale nunca – ya exasperado por no ver a la pelinegra-he? Ahí estas! AUUCHHH- Rukia lo había jalado de la oreja-

Qué demonios haces aquí!?-

Maldita perra eso dolió, y vine a traerte tu bolso imbécil dejaste todo tirado ayer-

No se me hubieran quedado si TU no hubieras ido ebrio manejando esa moto!, pero gracias igualmente por traerme mis cosas Kurosaki-kun – la chica dijo lo último en un tono meloso el cual puso los pelos de punta al Kurosaki-

No vuelvas a hablar en ese tono, por cierto, que horrible dibujas a ese feo conejo, siempre pensé que el conejo chappy era feo pero tus dibujos?...AAAAAAAAHHH!- la chica le había pateado fuertemente la pierna derecha- PERRA! ESA PIERNA VALE MAS DE LO QUE GANAS EN 10 AÑOS DE TU TRABAJO!-

Callate! Tienes un gran alboroto aquí yo me voy, vamos Hanataro- dijo la chica

Rukia! Espera! Nosotros te iremos a dejar, Urahara, Tessai pueden dejarnos en la casa de la enana y después me van a buscar?, mi padre me quito la moto y el auto, viejo bastardo-

Primero fue tu culpa el que tu padre te haya quitado la moto, segundo, que edad tienes? El bebe aún vive con su papi? , tercero, que iras a hacer a MI casa idiota!- dijo la chica con actitud altiva esperando la respuesta del peli naranja-

Primero, no te interesa que sea o no mi culpa, segundo, tengo 22 años y estoy en casa de mi padre por el accidente de ayer y tercero, voy a tu casa porque quiero.- dijo desafiándola-

Yo no te invite!- grito la peli negra ya con fuego en los ojos-

Tu no pero…. Hanataro me invitarías a tu casa?- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Hanataro

EHHH?! Obvio señor Kurosaki! Mi casa es su casa!- dijo emocionado el pelinegro, su ídolo deportivo iría a su casa ese mismo día-

Enano traidor- dijo la pelinegra

JA JA, Ichigo 1 – Enana 0 – dijo Ichigo ya subiéndose al auto – sube aquí enana orgullosa-

Hanataro te odio – le dijo a su hermano menor mientras se subia

Hermana es Ichigo Kurosaki – Dijo el pequeño moreno

**Ya en la casa Kuchiki**

Al fiiiin llegue a mi casa estaba harta de estar sentada a tu lado Kurosaki- dijo en broma Rukia

Callate mocosa, he? – Ichigo centro su mirada en un auto que estaba estacionado a la salida del garaje, específicamente un Ford Mustang Cobra II del año 1976 de color negro ( para más información visite .cl xD) - bonito auto enana, es de tu padre?

No tengo padres, murieron en un accidente,y el auto es mío… Hanataro ve a hacer tu tarea sino no te iré a dejar al entrenamiento- ordeno la Kuchiki mayor

Yo quería hablar con el señor Ichigo- reclamo el menor

Tranquilo Hana, te acompañaré a entrenar si quieres – con una sonrisa sincera, a Rukia le provocó ternura verlo sonreír de esa manera, de hecho lo encontró lindo de su parte, hasta que se dio cuenta de por qué estaba pensando esas estupideces-

Enserio?!, entonces me apresuraré-dijo Hanataro corriendo hacia su habitación para terminar sus deberes, así después ir a entrenar con su ídolo, su sueño hecho realidad a sus pequeños 15 años-

Ya con los dos jóvenes solos hubo un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que el peli naranja rompió el hielo

Lo siento Rukia, de verdad no sabía lo de tus padres-

No te preocupes, ya está superado supongo, ese auto fue un regalo de mi padre, no sé por qué, solo tenía 5 años pero estaba empeñado en enseñarme a manejar, supuestamente eso se les enseña a los hijos hombres- causando una ligera risa en los dos- en fin mi padre era muy especial, de joven corría carreras clandestinas, mi madre siempre se enojaba con el cuando iba a correr, era estricta pero aun así nos amaba.

Disculpa la pregunta entrometida pero…que sucedió-

Fue un accidente automovilístico, un día de lluvia….-

FLASHBACK

_Una pequeña de 5 años, con el rostro pálido y carita demacrada debido a su enfermedad, corría al ver que su padre había llegado del trabajo_

_Papiiii!, te iras a las carreras ahora? Por qué no me llevas! Dijiste que me llevarías algún día- la pequeña inflaba sus cachetitos en señal de enfado-_

_Princesita estas enferma, por que estas corriendo, mamá me dijo que me viniera antes porque hoy tienes doctor recuerdas? _

_Que me harán ahora papá? – dijo triste la pequeña, no le gustaba el hospital, siempre alegaba que apestaba a rayos-_

_Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, yo siempre estaré protegiéndote- dijo el señor Kuchiki tratando de animar a su pequeña_

_Padre llegaste temprano- apareció un joven de 15 años entrando a la casa, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros-_

_Byakuya mi campeón, como te fue con las chicas hoy he?- decía orgulloso el padre, el sabia la fama de su hijo en el instituto, siempre llamaban bastantes muchachas a la casa a lo que la señora Kuchiki siempre contestaba " mi hijo no está para contestar a mocosas, hasta luego"-_

_Papá deja de decir estupideces- bajo la cabeza avergonzado el primogénito-_

_Lo siento lo siento, hijo necesitamos que cuides a Hanataro por un momento, con tu madre llevaremos a Rukia al hospital, le diagnosticaron Leucemia, hoy debe quedar internada- diciendo lo último más bajo para que la pequeña no escuchara-_

_Entiendo- dijo triste el joven debido a la enfermedad de su hermana, ella y el pequeño Hanataro fueron siempre su mayor adoración-_

_Están listos? Adios mi pequeño Byakuya cuida bien a tu hermanito!- grito ya saliendo del hogar una hermosa mujer _

_Si querida!, adiós mi pequeño Hanataro- dándole un beso al bebé que estaba en la cuna de la habitación- Adiós mi campeón- dijo abrazando a su hijo mayor y su mayor orgullo- Vamos hija-_

_Adiós papá, adiós mamá –el joven se sentía incómodo, no sabía por qué pero tenía un nudo en la garganta_

_Adiós hermanito, espérame con un chocolate caliente en la noche!- gritaba la pequeña mientras su madre le ponía su chaqueta reversible debido a la lluvia-_

_Adiós princesita- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Byakuya siempre se caracterizó por ser frio, cosa que a las chicas de su instituto les encantaba su imagen de chico frio, misterioso además de guapo…pero si se trataba de su familia se quebraba toda su coraza de hielo, y en especial ese día lluvioso, no tenía un buen presentimiento, tomo a su hermano menor de la cuna y lo llevo a comer-_

_Fin Flashback_

Lo siento Ichigo- dijo la chica llorando- no…no puedo seguir por ahora… siempre he pensado que todo fue mi culpa, que por mi culpa murieron mis padres, nunca he podido disculparme con Hanataro, él no se acuerda de cómo eran ellos, tenía solo 3 años, yo se los quite, le quite la oportunidad de vivir en un ambiente familiar, llegar a casa y que mamá lo esperara con la comida lista, le quite los recuerdos de un padre que lo va a ver a todos sus partidos…- se quedó callada al sentir unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor-

No es tu culpa rukia- dijo el peli naranja abrazando protectoramente a la chica

Sabes hace cuanto no contaba esto?-

Hace cuánto?- la abrazó más fuerte, la miro y seco las lágrimas que bajaban por sus blancas mejillas, sin duda la enana era hermosa, sus ojos lo habían atrapado desde la primera vez que la vio, se sintió confundido, unas ganas inmensas de besarla recorrieron su cuerpo y su mente, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella-

Ya ni recuerdo…..- dijo acercando también su rostro, no sabía por qué lo hacía, hace un par de segundos estaba llorando al recordar los últimos momentos que vivió junto a sus padres y ahora estaba a punto de besar al idiota con el que había estado peleando desde que lo vio, ese hombre le nublaba la mente, pero por qué?!, si lo conoció recién ayer, cuando el muy idiota borracho choco su moto y salió volando y ella fue a socorrerlo, simplemente le dieron unas inmensas ganas de besarlo…-

YA TERMINEEEE! – dijo gritando Hanataro al salón, pero al ver a su hermana casi besando a Ichigo quedo inmóvil- eh, eehhh… lo siento no quería interrumpir nada- dijo avergonzado, Rukia reaccionó y rápidamente se separó del peli naranja, parecía tomate de lo roja que estaba, cosa que le hizo gracia a Ichigo y rió por lo tierna que se veía-

Tú no te rías estúpido profanador de cunas- dijo la chica avergonzada-

JA JA JA, me rio cuando se me antoja enana, y no soy profanador de cunas! Tengo 22 y tu ya tienes 17 años como para saber con quién te metes...en fin, estás listo cuñado? Pues vamos a entrenar – dijo divertido-

Vamos!- dijo emocionado el pequeño peli negro-

CUÑADO?! HANATARO NO LE SIGAS EL JUEGO MALDITO MOCOSO TRAIDOR!- grito la Kuchiki-

Vamos enana, un poco de sentido del humor por favor ja…- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en su cabeza-

Quítate… suban al auto par de inútiles- dijo saliendo de la casa y sacándole la alarma a su auto-

Manejaras tu?, dios no quiero morir tan joven y buenmozo, tengo muchas copas que ganar y muchas chicas que conquistar aún…- recibió una mirada asesina de parte de la Kuchiki, sin duda al pelinaranja le encantaba hacerla enojar –

No la subestime señor Ichigo, mi hermana es la reina de las carreras clandestinas de Karakura!, debería verla correr- Hanataro estaba orgulloso de su hermana mayor, siempre la acompañaba a las carreras, además que le encantaba la emoción de correr cuando la policía llegaba-

No me digas señor Hana, no soy viejo…y tu pequeña enana te lo tenías bien guardado- decía Ichigo mientras salía con Rukia hacia el auto, mientras Hanataro veía como discutían y los miraba por detrás, su rostro de emoción cambio a uno de tristeza y melancolía-

Tu no tuviste la culpa hermana- dicho esto cambio su expresión otra vez y fue corriendo a subirse al auto, si bien no tenía muchos momentos con sus padres en su cabeza, pero siempre los recordaba, lo que siempre les iba a agradecer fue el no llevarse a su hermana mayor, recordó los 3 años siguientes del accidente, su hermana luchando al borde de la muerte contra la leucemia y los daños del accidente, además del tratamiento para volver a caminar, su hermano Byakuya trabajando y estudiando para poder darle el mejor tratamiento a su pequeña hermana y a el, el mejor cuidado… ellos pensaban que por el hecho de estar pequeño no recuerda esos horribles 3 años, pero si, lo recordaba todo, recordaba cada minuto….. tenía los mejores hermanos, no había duda de eso….- Rapido hermana llegaremos tarde! Renji se enojará conmigo!

Cállate, ese cabeza de piña no te dirá nada mientras yo esté presente- dijo su hermana…-

Anda rápido tu novio se enojará- dijo Ichigo-

No es mi novio y cállense ya los dos me van a volver loca! Sobre todo tu cabeza de zanahoria no entiendo aun que haces aquí-

No es tu novio, osea que tengo el camino libre?- dijo pícaramente Ichigo-

Camino libre? Ni muerta estaría con un descerebrado como tu- dicho esto partieron al instituto al entrenamiento del equipo escolar, la parejita fue todo el camino discutiendo, cosa que le divertía a Hanataro, le gustaba ver a su hermana "alegre", con Renji discutía a veces, pero no la veía tan entretenida como la veía con Ichigo… su hermana nunca tenia ( o no quería) tiempo para salir con chicos, habían muchos en el instituto que buscaban salir con ella, siendo el mismo el que recibía todos los elogios hacia su hermana, pero ella solo se preocupa de sus hermanos, sobre todo de el, ya que Byakuya su hermano mayor nunca estaba en la casa debido a viajes de negocio, …una idea surgió en su cabeza…

Puede que sirva….- dijo Hanataro en un susurro, aunque audible puesto que Ichigo y Rukia escucharon-

Que cosa puede que sirva- dijeron los mayores al unísono

Hee? No noooo perdón estaba pensando en voz alta jejeje- dijo nervioso por su error-

Mira como lo tienes gigantón, no dejaré que se junten más- se dirigió al peli naranja que iba en el asiento del copiloto, Hanataro tenía una idea y no desistiría de esta, emparejaría a esos dos como fuera, su hermana debía ser feliz algún día…-

Fin del segundo cap

Perdoon por la tardanza :c, tuve que escribir este capítulo 2 veces, no había grabado y le preste el pc a mi primito y me apago el computador y se perdió todo lo que había escrito ¬¬ ademas de que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo porque fueron las fiestas patrias de mi país y eso jeje, ojala les haya gustado, aún estoy trabajando en la trama para que quede bien firme y sea de su gusto :D, estamos trabajando para usted :3 gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favorite, me motivan a seguir escribiendo,

Gracias por los reviews a:

**rukia kuchiki White moon**

**kia-kuchiki**

**Rukia inlove**

**nell-san**

De verdá verdá muchas gracias

_**Proximo capitulo: Conociendo mocosos nuevos, visita a la casa Kurosaki**_

_**Pequeño adelanto:**_

_**Recuerdo lo linda que eras, a pesar de tu pequeño rostro pálido, hice todo lo posible para salvar a la hija de mi mejor amigo…veo que lo hice bien-**_

_**Señor….?!-.**_

_Hasta la próxima ;D_


End file.
